1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sliding board, and more particularly to a sliding board, such as a bodyboard, surfboard, snowboard, slider and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional sliding board, such as a bodyboard, surfboard, snowboard, slider and the like, comprises a board body, a surface layer bonded onto the top face of the board body, and a bottom plate is bonded onto the bottom face of the board body. However, the board body is made of a light material, such as a foam material of PE, PP, PS or the like, so that the board body is easily broken or deformed due to a bending force.
The closest prior art references of which the applicant is aware were disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,798,549; 5,816,875; and 6,800,006B1. In the above-mentioned prior art references, a reinforcing bar or stringer is embedded in the board body to enhance the structural strength of the board body. However, the reinforcing bar is formed integrally and has a fixed length so that the reinforcing bar is only available for the specific board body upon its length; thereby versatilities of the reinforcing bar for various board bodies are limited, and the costs of fabrication and production are increased.